


if they want you, they're gonna have to fight me

by notquiteaghost



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is reckless, impulsive and self-sacrificing. Steve doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if they want you, they're gonna have to fight me

**Author's Note:**

> title's from 'night terror' by laura marling.

They've just returned from the latest almost-apocalypse, and everyone is slowing down and cooling off and sneaking away to put the leftover adrenaline to good use, and Steve corners Tony in the kitchen.

Normally, this isn't a bad thing. Normally, Tony looks forward to having Steve push him against a wall.

Normally, Tony didn't throw himself off a roof with Clint on his shoulders, because no matter that a blast from a motherfucking Ice Giant had just taken out his repulsors, Clint needed to get that shot. And Tony wasn't about to let him jump unprotected, okay, he could already _see_ the anger-fuelled armour Coulson would put up to hide the 'fuck no not Clint anyone but Clint' hurt, even before Clint's feet left the ground. 

Normally, they didn't both fall and fall and fall (Clint took out four giants on the way down, which was completely normal, actually) and only miss hitting the asphalt with a sickening crack by a few inches, and only then because Thor saw and ran and got there in time and caught them. 

Normally, Steve isn't glaring at Tony like that, quietly fuming behind the Captain America calm. Normally, Tony isn't trying to avoid meeting Steve's eyes, because normally, he's not scared of what he'll see if he does. 

Normally, Tony's got better judgement about these things.

"Tony," Steve says, quiet and calm and dangerous, "you do know that you aren't immortal, don't you? You read that memo?"

"Clint needed to get the shot." Tony says, knowing even as the words leave his mouth that it's neither a good argument nor any kind of justification. He wonders idly what kind of lecture Clint is getting from Coulson. All things considered, it would be a good time to make a dramatic confession. Not that either of them are the dramatic confessions type, of course. 

And not that either of them are going to take the opportunity, just like they haven't taken the last dozen opportunities. Tony is contemplating locking them both in a cupboard. Natasha would probably help.

"You don't need to put your life on the line every time the opportunity presents itself," Steve continues, in his 'I know your brain is a very exciting place but I'm trying to talk to you, please pay attention' voice, "We're a team, Tony. We don't go off alone."

"Clint took out two ice monsters that would have caught Hulk unaware otherwise." Tony points out, "I wasn't alone."

He doesn't say 'it was Clint's idea' (and he's sure Clint won't say 'it was Tony's idea'), partly because he's not _that_ much of an arsehole, and partly because that would be lying. It was both of their ideas. They both looked at Hulk, those fucking ice monsters and the angles, the distance, the risks. And then Clint looked at Tony, and Tony nodded, and Clint nodded. And then Tony hoisted Clint onto his shoulders, and he jumped. They jumped.

They both deserve these lectures.

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "And Clint is just as reckless, impulsive and self-sacrificing as you, yes, I know."

"You and Coulson should form a club," Tony suggests, "Sane men in love with reckless, impulsive, self-sacrificing idiots. You could bitch together."

Steve blinks. "Coulson's told Clint?" He asks, surprised.

Tony scoffs, "Of course not. That would mean talking about _feelings_." That doesn't mean that the world and it's wife doesn't know about Coulson and Clint, though; despite both being highly-trained SHIELD agents, they are not remotely subtle.

"That's what I'm trying to do, here. Now. We're talking about feelings, Tony; stop trying to change the subject." Damn it. "And stop looking at me like that." 

Tony just looks down at the floor and scowls harder, because he's a mature adult and knows nothing of petty victories.

"Tony, look at me." Steve hooks a finger under Tony's chin and tilts his face up, so Tony can look nowhere but into Steve's eyes. He squirms, "I know you hate it when I put _my_ life in danger-"

"That's different." Tony interjects, and Steve's face hardens.

"You better not be implying that you're expendable." He says, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Because you're not. Got that? We need you just as much as everyone else, and dammit, it wouldn't hurt you to try and act like you believe that occasionally. For me."

"That's not fair." Tony says, trying to pull away from Steve's warm hands on his jaw. And failing completely, because, you know, super soldier. "You're not allowed to talk about feelings _and_ bust out the puppy eyes. There are rules. You're breaking them."

"Tony." Steve sighs, giving him a look, "I'm not asking you to hide away in the basement and never leave the house again. I'm just asking you to be _careful_ , because I don't want you getting hurt. That's now officially a worst-case scenario, okay. To be avoided at all costs."

"Fall of the government, crashing of the economy, Tony Stark in hospital wing?" Tony raises an eyebrow, "Even _I_ don't think I'm that important."

"I do."

Steve's got his sincere face on, the one that is mutually exclusive with any kind of lying or deceit, and he's looking right at Tony, and the parts of Tony's heart that aren't made of metal are getting all warm and fuzzy, and _oh_.

"Your judgement is flawed," Tony tells him, not-quite-mock seriously, "But I'm willing to overlook that, considering it has to be your only flaw. And also because I really want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Steve presses his lips to Tony's, soft and sure and perfect. Just like normal.


End file.
